everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Khurshed Kimjagarov
Khurshed Kimjagarov is the son of Dilshod and Nigina from the Tajik fairy tale The Golden Cow. Info Name: Khurshed Kimjagarov Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Golden Cow Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Gervais Fleuriste Secret Heart's Desire: To not get stuck up a golden cow. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at writing stories and telling them to people. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be a bit self-righteous at times. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I love the creativity that I can express in here. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. The animals in here smell kind of gross. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Khurshed is of average height, with short black hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow embroidered vest over a green shirt and green pants. On his face are glasses. Personality Khurshed is a studious young man who loves books. He is often seen reading in the school lifairy, and brags about how many books he takes out. He doesn't like being cooped up in tight spaces and would rather be in a big open room with books on shelves. He can be somewhat self-righteous, but he always tries to be a good friend. Biography Greetings! I am Khurshed Kimjagarov. I'll tell you the story of the Golden Cow. My father was the son of the Kimyagar, and when he was born he was given to the padishah in exchange for the padishah's daughter. He learned to love to read and write through his tutors. One day, a man came to town selling a huge golden cow. Dilshod bought the cow and installed it in his room. He ordered some food that night. In the morning, he saw the food half-eaten, and wondered if the cow was alive. The next night the same thing happened. On the third night, he stayed up late, and discovered that a girl was in the golden cow. It was Nigina. She told him that she was the Kimyagar's daughter. The two fell in love. One day, Dilshod told NIgina that his aunt wanted him to marry his cousin Begum, but he refused. Dilshod's aunt ordered her servants to spy on him. She became convinced that Dilshod was possessed by an evil spirit, and ordered the golden cow to be burned. Nigina escaped by making herself invisible and took refuge with an old woman. She and Dilshod were reunited, Nigina later rescued Dilshod from being murdered by the padishah when he refused to marry Begum. The kimyagar then returned and explained the truth. The padishah was furious, but the Kimyagar escaped with Dilshod and Nigina. Dilshod and Nigina married, Everything's going well for me and my parents. I'm an only child. I spend the first five years of my life living in a nice, peaceful home with my parents and my grandfather the Kimyagar. Not long after I turned six, my other grandfather, the wicked padishah, died. My mother became the new ruler and I was brought to the palace. I like living in the palace, and I enjoy living there, but I kinda miss my old home. Sadly, we can't visit my old home now since the Kimyagar died a few years ago. One good thing about the palace is that it has a large library. There's so many books, I've lost track of them. I love reading stories about faraway places and magical times. I like writing stories too. And of course I like telling stories to all my friends. I have a very creative mind...sort of. I'm going to Ever After High, where I'm in my second year. It's a very nice place. I've managed to make lots of friends, and I enjoy telling them stories. However, I don't always get along with everyone. I'm kinda self-righteous - I always feel like I'm in the right. I don't like being wrong and I would rather be right all the time. My father always tells me that I can't always be right - maybe I should take his advice. I've also become familiar with the destiny conflict. In terms of the destiny conflict, I'm a Rebel. I don't want to be stuck inside a golden cow. It sounds like a place where I won't get to move much. Plus I think I'm more like my father than my mother, even though I'm supposed to have my mother's destiny. I hope I can write my own story. Trivia *Khurshed's surname comes from his grandfather, the Kimyagar. *Khurshed has a pet male snow leopard named Mirali. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Tajik Category:Work in progress